Midgetalien's Reconmended Bloodmoon Mods
Midgetaliens Reconmended Bloodmoon mods is a list of mods that add to the island of Solsthiem and the surrounding area, including the Northern part of Morrowind. The mod list aims to make Solsthiem a more enjoyable experience and with conflicts between mods kept at a minimum. So while you may not all agree with Midgetaliens choices, "it is essentially a mod list catered to my sic own desires, needs and wants."- MA Note from Midgetalien: Please be aware that I am actively maintaining this list and any changes made by third party memebers will be removed. What this Mod list is not: *This modlist is not a List of mods that require the bloodmoon expansion. *This modlist is not a List of all mods that require or take place on "Solsthiem" *This modlist is not a modlist for every single mod ever released Searching for Mods Searching for mods can be a long process and it helps to know where most of the mods can be found. Many can be found in mod lists like this one and nearly all are hosted on large sites with databases containing thousands of mods. It’s worth knowing the main sites as not all Solsthiem mods will be included in this List and you may wish to go out and explore what others exist. The mains sites are: Morrowind Modding History Planetelderscrolls Great House Fliggerty Tesnexus Mythicmods See the recommended reading section for links to guides which give more in-depth information about mod searching and using the above sites Recomended Reading If you’re new to using mods then this mod List might be the last place you’d want to check. While I have provided information on how to install and search for mods that’s about all the information I am going to provide. Simply put there’s a lot out there that can help you set up and use Morrowind mods. I recommend checking out Plutos mod recommendations for new players. It will help ease you into the process of adding and using mods as well as providing a useful amount of information on what mods are and how to use them. Once you’ve mastered that I recommend Povuholo’s morrowind 2010 andPart 2. It provides information and links to improve and upgrade your morrowind to “2010”. Included in there are bug fixes and graphical updates. I recommend you read through this simply because the mods for bloodmoon work off the same principles talked about in this thread. Think of Povuholo’s Morrowind 2010 as the companion to the Solsthiem modlist The final bit of reading is the forums offical pinned threads on mods. It help you to understand what a mod is and what it does and hopefully make you feel more comfortable in using this mod list The mod List Bug Fixes Morrowind is not a bug free game and neither was its expansion Bloodmoon. But needless to say the community has come up with many bug fixes to help eleminate these errors. The main file is the Morrowind Patch Project - it is an extnesive bug fix for morrowind, bloodmoon and tribunal. It is the one and only bug fix mod that you should need. *Morrowind Patch Project The mods listed below are all fixed in the Morrowind Patch Project, so you shouldnt use them together. I have listed the bugfixes mainly for those who dont use/wont use/cant use the Morrowind Patch Project. *Snow Bear Boots fix *BM Wolf Greaves fix *BM Female armor fixes *Female Ice Gauntlet Fix Note:this fix is also included in the BM Female armor fixes mod above. Do not use both. *East Empire Essentials *Bloodmoon EEC Stock Certificate fix Graphical With all good mod lists it helps to point the players in the direction of Graphical Updates. So below are the ones that I think will provide a nice clean Graphical update to Solsthiem. The order of the graphic mods represents the installation order as textures will override each other. *Bloodmoon Landscape Overhaul *Solstheim Trees & Bushes Replacer *Lazy's Grand Solstheim *Lazy’s Skaal Retexture *Lazy’s Raven Rock Retexture *Snowflakes! *Book Jackets - Bloodmoon *Vality’s Ice Caverns enhanced *Darknut’s Creature textures:Bloodmoon *Darknuts Little Weapons Mod Complete *Clear Ice Equipment *Staff of Carnal Channelling Replacer *Alternate Werewolf Textures *Darknuts MW armor retextures *Morrowind Close Fitting Clothing Town Expansions and Additions Solstheim, even though it’s a winter wasteland has that empty type of feeling to it. Thirsk seems way to small even given its rubbish explanation of the last 500 years (people just move away?! Where to then?). So this section contains the mods which make Solstheim feel less frontier and more countryside. *Thirsk Expansion *Felsaad RevampedNote: Contains 3 ESPs:Fortified Thirsk, Cliffs of Fjalding,Skaal Forest. Fortified Thirsk works with Thirsk Expansion (above). Use Cliffs of Fjalding and Skaal Forest at your own risk - they make many changes to landscape and may conflict with other mods on this list. *Fort Frostmoth’s Docks enhanced *Bloodskaal House *Frostmoth Repaired *Sea of Solsthiem *Rhysk Creatures The Fauna of Solsthiem is unique in its own way and breaks away from what is common on Morrowind but it could use some fleshing out and rebalancing! So this section is dedicated to such mods. The daddy of all creature mods: Creatures X can be considered the “base” pack here. As well as adding ton’s of new creatures to Morrowind the mod also touches upon Solsthiem! *Creatures X *Frost Giant *Treant *Troll *bloodmoon Creatures *Frost Atronachs on Solsthiem *Better Solsthiem Creatures *Reikling Raiders Reflect Reduced *Draugr Deathlord Companions *Werewolf Companion *Mercenary Pack - bloodmoon Add-On requires Mercenary Pack *Bear companion *Skaal Companion - Ulfgaar *Skaal Companion - Corana *Rolf gro-tunsta Alchemy What’s a mod List of recommended mods if it doesn’t include anything for the budding alchemists out there? In this section you can find anything from Alchemist books to new ingredients. Anything that deals with the sacred art of Alchemy. *Druid Alchemy *Heartwood *Stalhrim and Adamantium Respawn *Belladonna Tweak *Berserker Potions Clothing/Armor/Weapons Well now, with all the graphics, expansions and critters out of the way let’s get to the grits of it. We all need more armour and weapons to add to our collection and this is where you can find it! Included here are armour and weapon updates for those already found on Solsthiem as well new stuff for the budding Nord! Also included in the List are items (armor/weapons) that are added to creatures. *Skaal Shields *Snow Prince Enhanced *BM wolf greaves fix *Missing Snow Armour *Nord Leg Enchantment *Armor of the dead *Udyrfrykte Arrows *Nord amulets *Female Ice Armor replacer *Female Ice Gauntlet Fix *bloodmoon Armor Fix *Cave Bear Armor *Frost Axe *bloodmoon Extras (adds two new weapons, one shield, one creature to the game using unused meshes from Bloodmoon) *bloodmoon Brynjolfr Armor Divine Domina Series The Divine Domina series gets a mini section all by itself becuase theres so much of it! Started by Jeremy McGuinn and continued by CanadianIce**, this series of mods improves the female curiass for all armors. The meshes are based upon the Divine Domina mesh from the offical Bethesda plugin LeFemm Armor. The following mods replace the female curiass of all armors, I have included all non-bloodmoon ones as well jsut for the sake of complition. Also included here are Candian Ice's continuation of the series, Mr.Magics BB compatibility, Adam Zsoldos female Iron replacer and Darknuts re-textures. Please install the mods in the order I have listed here to help maximise compatibility. Those looking only for the bloodmoon armors should download Divine Domina 5, CanadianIce's Domina Madness: Female Nordic & Ice Cuirass Replacer and Domina Madness: Female Wolf & Snow Wolf Cuirass Replacer. *LeFemm Armor *Divine Domina 1 *Divine Domina 2 *Divine Domina 3 *Divine Domina 4 *Divine Domina 5 *Domina Madness: Female Nordic & Ice Cuirass Replacer *Female Wolf & Snow Wolf Cuirass Replacer *Divine Domina Update: Better Bodies compatbility *Darknut's Armor Textures Divine Domina *Mistress Miaura`s Black Domina texture replacer *Female Iron Cuirass Mesh Replacer **to download CanadianIces mods you need to register at her forum Dungeons and Quests With an island the size of Solsthiem you’d expect it to have its fair share of places to explore and quests to complete; and thats what you can find here! So sharpen your sword and pack your bags and prepare to explore! *The Neverhalls *The Forgottenhalls *Caverns of Clan Ronark *Telos Rin Graveyard *Spriggans Tear *Alir Misc So we get to the end of the mod List but it’s the best till last! Any other mod that doesn’t fit into the above sections can be found here! Ever wanted to start the game on Solsthiem? Or perhaps wanted more travel options around the isle? Look no further! Solsthiem Alternnate beginning Scouts services bloodmoon Ammo Fix Less Generic Bloodmoon Regionally Known WereWolves Things of Interest This section goes beyond misc mods. Its the section where you look for Nord related stuff that doesnt have anything to do with Solsthiem. While I cold fill this section wit hall sorts of mods, I decided that as its a bloodmoon mod List I have kept it to the Northern part of Morrowind - I.e Khuul, Dagon Fel upwards. Khuul because its the place where you set out for Solsthiem and Dagon Fell because its essentailly a Nord town. Horker Island Dagon Fel Mill Abandoned Well at Dagon Fell The Raven More Detailed places: Khuul Elyndas Winter Wear Redaynia Village Bloody Oath Morning Star Islands Of Justice and Innocence Northern Winds Dagon's Folly Tos Caverns Sheogorad Alchemist Dungeon Expansion The Mountains of Ever Winter Town of Vogar Riek Island Skonhed Anglachel, The crazy witch hunter Sorkhaven Solsthiem Mage Tower version history